cupquakefandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Oasis
Minecraft Oasis is a solo Let's Play series started on Feb 1, 2013 by''' ihasCupquake.' This series of Minecraft is by far Cupquake's most popular series since she started Youtube, with "TERRIBLE MOTHER" SoS Minecraft Oasis Ep. 24, being the most viewed video on Cupquake's channel. It has gained over 1,000,000 views since its upload. The world seed is -3787585411066997. Cupquake for this series. Every Tues, Thursday and a Super Oasis Sunday. (May depend on your time zone). There is usually some fan art for Cupquake from Cupquakes fans at the end of a video. Ever since episode 63, Cupquake updated her game from 1.2.6 to 1.5.2 and the mod list has HEAVILY changed and Cupquake has redesigned her house with different furniture from the Jammy Furniture Mod to Mr.Crayfish's Furniture mod. Cupquake's House Cupquake's current house is built in a fairly small jungle biome. The house is made largely of stone/jungle wood, and is a multi-storey home. It is currently home to Cupquake and her large family + pets. The main entrance goes to the front porch which leads to the modest living room. Leading to the house, there is large jungle wood bridge over a lake. It also conects to the farm which on the upper level has horse stables, and on the lower level has several animal pens. Fuher along this path, there is a horse mating room, complete with red wool, jungle wood, and several pumpkins in the wall. The ground floor has an open living room/kitchen, and an entertainment/office room/display room which is added from the kitchen and goes behind the waterfall. To the right of the living room/kitchen contains a small kitty playroom (which leads onto a glass outdoor play area) and Easter, her rabbit's, cage. There are also stairs leading from the end of the corridor on the right in which her two daughters and grandson Armando, live. Futhermore, there is a pathway down to her oi fish pond, where Faty, her crab, Lary, her fish, and JamJam, her jellyfish, live. The pond also has a adjoining flower garden. The second floor was home to Ham am, her recently deceased hamster, and has storage, dinosaur studies, alchey, an enchantment room and a Nether Wart farm. The third floor has Cupquake's bedroom, a drip shower, and a balcony. The top floor has a large farm and is connected to the Zeppelin launch pad, which is soon going to be her wyvern's home as mentioned in episode 83 or 82 and the glass courtyard. The glass courtyard connects to the farm (Outh side), Dinosaur park/zoo (North side), Cemetary (East side) and Horse Platform (West side). It is surrounded by glass and is where Vanilla lives (the other birds are gone because they escaped from the nether. Dinosaur names: Blueberry Cheesecake('DECEASED), Key Lime, Sherbert('''DECEASED), Brown Sugar, Kiwi, Mint, a Dilophasaur and Plum, a Pterosaur. Mods : Mods - Optifine 1.5.2 - Minecraft Forge 1.5.2 - Code Chicken Core 1.5.2 - Not Enough Items 1.5.2 - Familiars API 1.5.2 - GUIApi 1.5.2 - Damage indicator mod 1.5.2 - SCMowns Title Screen Mod 1.5.2 - Direction Torches 1.5.2 - Genders mod 1.5.2 - Rei's Minimap 1.5.2 - MrCrayFish's Furnitures 1.5.2 - BackTools 1.5.2 - Bibliocraft 1.5.2 - Biomes O' Plenty 1.5.2 - CoralReef 1.5.2 - CraftG -DrZhark's Mo' Creatures 1.5.2 -CustomMobSpawner 1.5.2 -RPG Inventory 1.5.2 Category:Series Category:Hi cupquake Category:X Category:Xx Category:Xxx Category:\